Round Two
by the unknown spirit
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki fails to stop Madara his world becomes lost. Now he has been given a chance to make things right, only this time he is not the only Naruto Uzumaki. Time travel/alternate dimensions.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Greetings people of the internet, The Unknown Spirit (me) has decided to try writing a story, I make no promises that it will be good only that I will try my best to make it good. Now this story will be a time travel/ alternate dimension story, meaning that the entire story itself will be time travel oriented but it may make an appearance in a future story that deals with alternate dimensions. With that out the way, I present to you **_**Round Two**_

"_How could this have happened?_" thought a tired, beat up, broken, body of a ninja to nobody in particular has he lied looking up at the night sky, more specifically the moon which was slowly but surely transforming. Said ninja was a tall young man about sixteen years old, of blond hair and blue eyes, whose clothes consisted of an orange and brown jacket and matching pants. This young man was Naruto Uzumaki. Not that it would matter in a few minutes anyway.

Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, son of ninjas Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, apprentice to Jiriaya the Sanin, self proclaimed future Hokage, and believed by many to be the Child of the Prophecy had failed. Everything he and so many others had fought for with all their strength had been destroyed by an enemy far more powerful than they could have ever imagined. This enemy went by the name of Madara Uchiha now known as the 2nd Sage of Six Paths.

Madara had done what no ninja had been able to do before, bring the entire shinobi world to its knees. In one fell swoop he destroyed what remained of the Shinobi Alliance as well as returning the revived Hokages to their graves. He had done this using the power of the Ten Tails which he would now use to finish his mission of placing the entire world in an illusion. Naruto Uzumaki had been the last obstacle in his way and now he was defeated.

"I must admit you were far more tenacious than I had expected Naruto. Even with your Alliance destroyed, your comrades slain your friends killed, and your father sent back to the dead, you still tried to fight me." Madara said calmly as he stood over Naruto. "Then again I suppose that was to be expected, that girl did say that was your nindo. Even in the face of certain death you never gave up. That is an admirable quality Mr. Uzumaki" The girl was named Hinata Hyuuga and she had been one of the last members of the Alliance who spent the remainder of her life protecting Naruto.

If Naruto had any strength left he would have rose up and tried to hit Madara for mentioning Hinata but he didn't and Naruto knew it too. He knew that he had no strength left in him to do anything. He didn't even have the energy to speak. All he could do now was lie there and watch as the world he had endured as a child and defended as an adult was sucked away from him to be replaced by an illusion.

"Go to death knowing that you have my respect Naruto and that our dream of a peaceful world will come true at last. Even if it's not the one you so foolishly thought was possible. Farewell." Said Madara before unleashing the last jutsu Naruto would ever feel**. Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu **cried Madara as a mass of flames shot from Madara's mouth and engulfed Naruto. If it had been anyone else they would have probably screamed in horror and pain if they were engulfed in flames but Naruto had been too badly beaten to feel or fear pain now. As he closed his eyes for what surely be the final time, all he could feel was regret.

When Naruto awoke all he saw was darkness and all he could hear were his own thoughts. "_Why am I such a failure? I failed at bring Sasuke back, I failed at becoming Hokage, I failed to keep my friends alive, and I failed at being the Child of the Prophecy. Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?! I should have beaten him. I was destined to beat him! I…."_

Realization dawned on Naruto that very moment and boy was it bitter sweet. Only now when it was too late did Naruto realize why he had failed at beating Madara."_I went through this entire war believing I was destined to beat him when I should have just said screw destiny I'm going to beat him regardless of what any stupid prophecy says. Since when did I become old Neji? Hehehe" _Naruto's thoughts of the past always made him laugh with nostalgia and at a time like this when he pretty much screwed up everything, laughter was very much needed."_I guess death isn't so bad. I'll get to be with my parents, Pervy-Sage and my friends again and maybe I'll get to know Hinata a little more now. Yeah I don't think being dead will be all that bad." _Thought Naruto as he lied in the darkness. Here in Death's embrace would he finally have peace he so longed for. However, fate had not dealt its final hand to Naruto Uzumaki just yet. In fact fate decided to give him a second chance.

**Four Years ago in the Hidden Leaf Forrest**

"Congratulations Naruto you are a ninja." Iruka said happily to a young Naruto Uzumaki. That Naruto looked at his new headband in awe before quickly hugging his sensei.

**A few miles outside the Hidden Leaf Village.**

A blinding light appears for a fraction of a second before vanishing but not before dispensing a sixteen year old onto the ground who looks a lot like young Naruto Uzumaki.

**Well what do you guys think? I know it's probably not the best start but I will try to make it better as I continue, thanks for taking the time to read and if you could leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: We're in the Fcking Past

**Greetings people of the internet. I have returned with Chapter 2 of**_** Round Two. **_**Thanks to everyone who decided to read it. Special thanks to the following who took the time to be the first reviewers: **

**kaley beer**

**Davey129**

**Paimon**

**In Older Naruto' Mind.**

The first thing Naruto noticed was the fact that he was still in his mind and not somewhere that looked like the afterlife_. "That's weird I figured the afterlife would look a little bit different from my mind. Or Is my mind the afterlife? No, that would be stupid." __**"Naruto. What are you doing?" **__"Kurama? What are you doing here? I thought you were absorbed by Madara. Wait a second. Why the hell are you even still in my mind?!" "__**Well Naruto your mind is such a nice and cheerful place I thought I would just stay in here for eternity." "**__Really?" __** "OF COURSE NOT!" **__"Then why are you here?" "__**Use your head you idiot, I'm supposed to stay inside you until you die. Since I'm still inside you must be…" **__" In Hell?" __**"I swear you are the most idiotic person I've ever met, and I was sealed inside your mother. WE ARE ALIVE YOU IDIOT!" **_

Naruto just stood there silently and then in a depressed tone asked.___"Does that mean I'm in Madara's illusion world?" __**"Trust me you are not in any illusion kid." **__"How do I know you are telling the truth? You could be an illusion yourself."_Naruto stated to Kurama_** "If you had listened to anything Madara had said, you would know you not in an illusion." "**__Huh?__**" **__was Naruto's only reply__**. **_Kurama sighed before continuing _**"Look, Madara said he wanted to create a world where everyone got what they wanted most. Is having a conversation with me about whether or not you are in an illusion the thing you want the most?" **_

Naruto stood there for a moment letting the fact that they might still be alive sink in. _"Okay but if we are alive and not in an illusion than where exactly are we?"_ asked Naruto. _**"That's what I've been wondering myself kid, try opening your eyes and looking around." **_

With some difficulty Naruto managed to open his eyes and what he saw gave him great hope and great pain. His hope came from the fact that he saw the sun and the familiar forest that surrounds Konoha. His pain came from the fact that he opened his eyes to be looking directly at the sun. "Gah" Naruto managed to murmur through his mouth, which was healing up rather miraculously considering the pummeling Madara gave him though it was still hard to use.

"_So you have no idea how you are still inside me, how we are alive, why I am near Konoha, or how I'm not in the illusion?"_Naruto asked as he struggled to get on his feet. "**Not a clue**." Kurama replied. **"I can't say I'm going to complain though, I hate being sealed. Will you buck up already Naruto? I figured you would be happy to be alive and well."** Sadness quickly overcame Naruto as he remembered what happened. "_I would be except that all my friends are dead, Madara beat me, I let everybody who ever counted me down when they needed me the most, and I watched as my teacher, my sister, my best friend, and the only women who ever loved me die. To be honest Kurama I was actually looking forward to dying so I could at least be with them again."_Naruto said in a diminished tone.

By this time Naruto was on his feet and just slowly walking to Konoha, though he was too distracted talking to Kurama to notice. **"I can't say I blame you kid, when I was sealed inside Madara, I was able to see all the damage he did. If I was out there it would make me wish that I was dead too. However, seeing as how we are alive I think we just might be able to do something about it."** Kurama said with a confident smile. _"What can we do?"_ asked the saddened Naruto. **"Think you idiot, if your Village isn't under the illusion that means Madara might be coming to destroy it. Are you going to just sit back and let that happen?" **Kurama asked, already knowing the answer.

Naruto took a minute to digest what was just said to him before replying. "No. I will NOT let what happened at the Battlefield happen to the Village! Naruto exclaimed aloud getting some energy back. "He'll have to kill me a thousand times before I allow it!" "That's the spirit **Naruto! Now let's get back there and warn the Village."** Kurama said. And with that Naruto was racing off to Konoha.

"Hey Kurama did you heal my body for me while I was out? I feel much better then when Madara was talking to me." Naruto said as he was looking over his body for any injuries. **"That's because I'm nicer to talk to. Hehehe. But seriously kid, I didn't do anything to your body, I just woke up in your mind and your body was already like this. I don't even know how I got out of Madara."** Kurama replied equally puzzled as Naruto. "We'll have to figure it out later, I see the Village!" Naruto exclaimed as the village walls were in sight.

Being a gate guard is probably one of the most boring positions a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village can have. The only thing to do is look around for trouble and let people in and out of the village. So if anything interesting news comes up, you can bet the guards will enjoy talking about it. And to Izumo and Kotetsu nothing was more interesting at that moment than one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey did you hear that Naruto kid graduated." "What? I thought he stole the forbidden Scroll last night. How the hell is he still able to be a ninja let alone graduate?" "It turns out Mizuki turned traitor and tricked Naruto into getting it and since Naruto helped capture him he was forgiven and allowed to graduate." "Well how the hell did he help capture Mizuki?" asked Kotetsu. "Beats me." replied Izumo. "All I can say is if he manages to get past the second test, I think he will grow up into quite an interesting ninja. Assuming he doesn't get killed." Kotetsu just snorted "I'll believe that when I see it. Hey we got company coming fast." Izumo looked away to see an incoming ninja with an orange and brown suit with matching pants and blond hair with a leaf head band.

"Whoa. Slow it down buddy, where's the fire?" Kotetsu asked as the blond ninja stopped to talk. "There are still ninjas here. Good. Alright look Madara won, the entire alliance has been destroyed including the Hokage, We need to start preparing for Madara to come here and attack, I need you to gather every available ninja we have, Anbu, genin, retired, and anybody in-between, we'll need every able bodied ninja we got. Where is the Daiyamo?" the blond ninja asked. Kotetsu was so stunned he couldn't answer so Izumo did; "He's in the Hokage building in a meeting with…" "The man in charge okay got it, I'll go debrief him about Madara, you two start gathering ninja." The blond figure finished and then jumped onto the buildings headed straight for the Hokage building.

Now Izumo was the one stunned as he saw the figure disappear into the Village. "Should we gather the ninja for an attack?" asked Kotetsu? It took a moment for Izumo to respond before he answered. "We need to alert the Hokage, tell him he's going to have company."

"The Village looks like it was never attacked by Pain it all looks completely rebuilt." said Naruto as he jumped from building to building**." "Strange, I knew you humans were fast builders but to have fixed everything so quickly…" replied Kurama as he began to think.** " That's good it can help us against Madara. There's the building." said Naruto as he approached the Hokage building.

Hiruzen Sarutobi is what many might call a legendary warrior. He was trained by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, He is a master of every type of jutsu art, he personally trained the greatest trio of ninjas in history known as the Sanin, he is the longest reigning Hokage in history, and he is looked up to and respected across the ninja world. One can imagine not many things faze him, but if you know him personally, you would realize that he hates meetings with the Daiyamo and he hates having to do the paperwork that comes from it.

"It's always a pleasure to meet with you Daiyamo" "Likewise Hiruzen I will see you in a few months." replied the Daiyamo before exiting. After the Daiyamo had left the room Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief before massaging his head. "Why do these meetings always have to be so long?" he said to no one in particular. _"Oh well at least I can finally sit down and read Jiraiya's latest book."_ he thought to himself with a perverted smile. Once he reached to get the book however,

CRASH!

Hiruzen was immediately on his guard as one of his windows was crashed through by an unknown assailant. "Sorry about that but listen we are in a hurry, Madara could be on his way here we need to start preparing for…." The assailant suddenly stopped speaking as he saw the man who he looked up to as a grandfather and whose reanimated corpse was destroyed by Madara standing there before alive. Hiruzen for his part immediately recognized the assailant as an older version of the kid who had stolen the Forbidden Scroll last night and was supposed to meeting his team today.

"Naruto?"

"Old Man?"

"_**We are in the F..cking past."**_ thought Kurama in an amazed tone.

**And Done. I feel really good about this chapter but let me know what you guys think by reviewing. Until next time, see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Was I really that short

**Sorry about the little wait on this one. I had about five different versions of this chapter and I could not decide which one to use. Oh and on a side note I just wanted to say that as of right now future Naruto is about on the same intellectual level as the original. So without further adieu, Here's Chapter 3 of Round Two**.

Thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki was many things to many people in the Hidden Leaf Village. He was a clown, a prankster, a delinquent, an outcast, a demon, a hero, the list goes on. One thing many people thought he wouldn't be however was a ninja. You can imagine their surprise when they heard the news. Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of his year, had managed to defeat the traitor Mizuki as well as become a genin all in the same night. It was the talk of the entire village on that particular morning; some were voicing their outrage at the fact of Naruto's graduation, while others were taking bets on how long it would be before he got himself killed. Some were actually hoping he would become a great ninja though these people were very few in number. The only person who didn't seem to be talking about it was the very person who gave Mizuki the beating. He was currently enjoying a rather nice dream.

"People of the Hidden Leaf Village," Hiruzen bellowed as he stood atop of the Hokage building, "I have ruled over you as your Hokage for many years, and I must say, that time has been well spent. However, the time has come for me to step down and pass on the title of Hokage to someone more suitable to the task. He is the greatest ninja we have in the Village as well as being one of the most powerful shinobi in the entire ninja world. Citizens I present to you the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as their new leader stepped forward. "That's Right I'm the Sixth Hokage! Believe It!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-SMASH!

"Ugh" Naruto said still about seventy five percent a sleep as he managed to roll himself out of bed and onto the floor. While on the ground he asked himself a simple question."Why did I set my alarm clock this early for? Oh yeah I got to meet my team….I HAVE TO MEET MY TEAM!" With that thought in his head, Naruto rushed to the shower. Once he was finished, he changed into his signature orange jumpsuit, devoured a bowl of some home cooked ramen, and rushed out the door.

Once outside, he began racing straight toward the academy building all the while thinking about who his team mates would be. _"I really want Sakura on my team but who would be the other person? Shikamaru? Kiba? Choji? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as Sasuke isn't on it." _Naruto thought as he ran. _"Either way, I'm a genin now. Which is technically just a few steps away from becoming Hokage and gaining the village's respect. From here on out it will be nothing but smooth sailing."_ He thought optimistically.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

**Mean while in the same village with a different Naruto**

"_**We are in the F..cking past."**_ thought Kurama in an amazed tone. That was the only explanation that Kurama could come up with at this point. Kurama had been going through some ideas that would explain how both he and Naruto were in this predicament to himself since Naruto began running toward the village. Time travel seemed to be the one that fit the best. It would explain how the village looked like it never experienced the Pain Invasion and how the 3rd Hokage was standing in front of Naruto alive. As well as the Mountain only having four faces on it. Naruto however, had been so focused on getting to the Hokage building that he failed to take into account these things or notice said Mountain and as a result was now extremely confused.

"How the Hell are you alive Old Man?!" Naruto practically yelled at the ageing Hokage. "I saw you get sent back to the afterlife by Madara! Would you mind explaining to me how you are here living and…. Gah!" He was interrupted as Hiruzen charged forward faster than a man his age should have been able to and kicked Naruto right in the stomach and into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?! DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?!

I don't know who you are or why you are here. All I know is that you broke my window and charged into my office uninvited." Hiruzen said coolly. Although on the outside he looked like he was prepared to face an enemy, on the inside, Hiruzen was now extremely confused as well. He had recognized the presence before him as the body of an older Naruto almost immediately but had just assumed that it was just a disguise for some rouge ninja to infiltrate the village and was prepared to deal with him. What he didn't expect however was for said intruder to just frustratingly ask him why he attacked him. He also couldn't understand why this intruder kept calling him "Old Man" only one person called him that and he was meeting his team today. Before he could decide whether to continue his attack a squad of Anbu surrounded Naruto.

"Lord Hokage are you alright." asked the Anbu leader. "I'm fine. Mind telling me who this intruder is? Hiruzen asked. Sir, this is the ninja the gate guards said was on the way to the building. We've been following him since he entered the village. When he smashed through the window we assumed he was going to attack you and..."

"I wasn't attacking anybody!" Naruto interrupted, I came here to tell who ever was in charge about the Alliance being destroyed but now I'm just wondering why the Old Man here is still alive! So can someone… explain this…. to m…." Naruto's voice suddenly left him as began to feel all the fatigue from his fight with Madara coming back to him all at once.

"What's he doing?" asked a concerned Anbu. His only response was Naruto collapsing. "Let me see him." was the last thing Naruto heard before passing out. _Kurama what the hell happened to me?" _**"I figured something like this might happen. While your wounds may have healed your body is still extremely tired from the fight with Madara. That kick Hiruzen managed to land on you must have reminded your body of how tired it was."** "Damn it. Well while I'm here maybe we can figure out what the hell is going on." **"I already have it all figured out Naruto. We are in the past."** Kurama said confidently. Naruto stood quietly for a moment before retorting. "What makes you think we are in the past?" asked Naruto. "Kid think about it. The third Hokage is alive. The village looks brand new, and the Mountain only has four faces on it." "The Mountain only had four faces on it?" asked Naruto. Kurama paused " **You mean to tell me you ran through the entire village and never once did you notice the giant mountain lacking a face…HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THE GIANT MOUNTAIN LACKING A FACE?!"** Kurama frustratingly yelled. Naruto just sheepishly replied. "I just assumed it was still there."

"Impossible." Hiruzen thought to himself. "The seal was designed specifically to keep the Nine Tails inside Naruto and no one else. And yet here it is." "Lord Hokage, what should we do with him?" the Anbu leader asked. Hiruzen thought for a moment before he answered. "I'll take him to my personal hospital room, you are dismissed." "Yes sir."

* * *

**A few Hours Later in a Hospital**

As Naruto opened his eyes he realized two things. The first thing was that he was in a hospital room that looked a lot nicer than the ones he usually went to and the second thing was that he was strapped to the bed. "I do apologize for the straps but after I got confirmation that Naruto had just met with his team I couldn't take any chances." Hiruzen said while looking out of a window. "Where am I?" Naruto asked with some effort. "You are in the Hokage's hospital room. Only I and who ever I allow access to this room are allowed in. Here we can have ourselves a little private chat." Hiruzen paused for a moment before continuing. "Look, the only reason you are not in some deep dark area with either Ibiki torturing you or Inoichi going through your head is because of the seal on your stomach which is to exact to be an imitation. With that in mind I want you to honestly answer me. Who are you? " Hiruzen asked in a very serious voice.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, jinchuriki to the Nine Tailed Fox and proud ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said with not an ounce of deception observable. "I have confirmation Naruto Uzumaki is at his living quarters. Would you mind explaining to me how you are apparently here and there at the same time?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto was silent before answering as if contemplating the absurdity of his answer. "Would you believe me if I said I was from the future?" Hiruzen thought for a moment before simply replying "No. No I would not."

"**Would you believe it if I said it?"**Kurama's voice said through Naruto's mouth .

Hiruzen immediately jumped back when he heard Kurama's voice come out of Naruto, **"It is nice to finally speak with you 3****rd**** Hokage. I am Kurama also known as the Nine Tails and I can assure you that this body belongs to the idiot Naruto Uzumaki."** The voice said in a respectable tone, much to the shock of Hiruzen. **"I understand this may cause you confusion but you must listen to me**. **I believe me and Naruto have actually time traveled here from the future. Now I know you must be wondering how we did such a deed but I am sorry to say I do not know. Are you all right Third, you look like you are quite angry."** "Last time we met, you tried to destroy my village, killed many civilians, and you robbed it of its Hokage so forgive me if I'm not so happy to hear you again." Hiruzen stated with no effort to hide his anger at hearing the voice that nearly destroyed his village. Hiruzen was taken aback when he heard the tone of voice switch to a regretful one**. "You may not believe me when I say this but I am truly sorry for what happened that night and I know perfectly well that you may never forgive me for it. I only ask that you believe what I and Naruto say now. I'll put Naruto back in control now." **Kurama finished before letting Naruto back into control and leaving Hiruzen to his thoughts

"Hey Old Man. I know Kurama has done some pretty bad things in the past and I know some of those acts will never be forgiven by some people. But can you at least try to look past them; He's the only friend I have left since…... Naruto said in a saddened voice before trailing off.

Hiruzen stood motionless for a few moments before undoing the straps. "Naruto, I have no idea what happened to you but I can tell you've seen far more death than someone your age should ever see. I believe you. Now let's see about getting you fixed up and…. He was cut short by an affectionate hug from Naruto. "I missed you Old Man." Naruto said with honesty coming out of every word as he hugged the man whom he looked upon as a grandfather. Hiruzen just simply hugged back and said. "Naruto, I don't know what happened to me but I promise I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Once he was done talking, they broke the embrace to decide what to do next. "Look Naruto come by my office tomorrow where you can tell me what exactly happened with this Madara you mentioned and we can discuss what we are going to do with you. As of right now you are free to go. Hiruzen said to Naruto as they were on their way out of the hospital, "What happens if I faint again?" asked Naruto. "You should be fine now. While you were out of it I had some doctors take a look at your body, with a little R and R you should be fine in a few days. Oh and Naruto, just a friendly word of advice, I would change your appearance for now. It might be strange for a leaf ninja to see an older version of a student who just graduated walking around the village." Hiruzen said. "I will see you tomorrow Naruto until then try to not meet your younger self we don't know what could happen if you do." Hiruzen said before walking off to enjoy the rest of the day, which he would do by ordering a gigantic bottle of Sake and proceeding to drink every last drop of it.

"**It's nice to know that the Hokage believes us. So what are we doing now exactly?" Kurama asked. ** "Well Madara's not a problem right now and I'm not known by everyone anymore so I'm getting me some Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto said simply." "**Okay but I would do as the Hokage says and change your look first."** Kurama said. "Right better do that." Naruto said before putting changing his appearance via Henge jutsu. His blond spiky hair was replaced by a shorter version of his mother's long red hair, and his whisker marks were hidden away as well as his being changed from blue to brown. **"You're keeping the suit?"** "I'm keeping the suit." And just like that Naruto was out of the hospital off to Ichiraku.

As he was nearing Ichiraku, Naruto started to think about actually being in the past and all that he could do with the opportunity presented to him. _"I know I can save the Alliance from getting destroyed but can I save people like Haku. And what about Gaara he still needs help right now too. Can I stop Sasuke from leaving, Can I kill Orochimaru, Ugh! There is too much to plan for._"thought a frustrated Naruto. **"Don't think about it too hard kid or we won't be able to change anything. We also can't go around changing anything we want to either." **_**"Why not? If we know how things are going to happen why can we not just stop all the bad things from happening."**_** asked Naruto. "It is because we know about future events that we shouldn't change anything we want." Kurama replied. **Seeing the confused look upon Naruto's face Kurama sighed**. "Look, we'll discuss it with the third tomorrow. You'll want to include him on these changes of yours as well." **_"All right, by the way why can't I see my other self?"_** "Look kid, I am actually really tired so just try to do as the Hokage says and you can ask him why tomorrow. Good night**." With Kurama retiring for the evening, Naruto was left alone with his thoughts.

As he came upon Ichiraku, he decided to look up at the Hokage Mountain as one final reassurance to himself. Realizing there was only four faces. Naruto remembered his promise he made that morning. "I will NOT let what happened at the Battlefield happen to the Village! That is a promise." He resolved to himself before entering the restaurant.

"Good evening sir what would you like?" asked the always pleasant Ayame. The man who entered paused for a moment as if he had seen a ghost. "Sir?" Ayame asked concerned. The man apparently noticed this and swiftly apologized. "I'm sorry; I had you confused with someone else. I'll have the Miso Ramen." "No problem sir, hey dad we need a Miso Ramen up front." "Sure thing." replied a voice of a middle aged man from the kitchen.

"_Man I missed these guys_." Naruto thought to himself as he waited for his food. As he was waiting however he failed to notice a certain thirteen year old walking into the restaurant before he spoke aloud. "Hey Ayame I'll have the Miso Ramen!" Young Naruto loudly pronounced. "Sure thing Naruto, coming right up." Ayame happily replied. "Oh sir, here's your Ramen." The visitor however took no notice of the ramen put in front of him and instead was staring directly at the body of his younger self with one thought in mind. "_Was I really that short_?"

**I'll be honest, I don't think I did too good of a job on this one, I hope you guys like it though, but if you don't I'll understand. Again I'm a first time writer. See you guys **


	4. Chapter 4: Talking to Yourself

**Yeah... Sorry about the wait but Life has caught up with me and now all the free time I've been having has disappeared, anyway enough about me here's the chapter.**

* * *

As one of the most powerful Villages on the continent, the Hidden Leaf Village is able to maintain a safe and calm atmosphere for any and all of its residents. This evening was no exception, unless you were standing next to or nearby a certain blond who wasn't particularly excited about his team. "DAMN IT!" yelled particularly angry thirteen year old blond ninja as he returned to his apartment from meeting his team. "Exactly what did I do to deserve this? Of all the people in the academy they stick me with Sasuke?! Not Kiba, not Shikamaru, not Choji, not anyone that I could remotely get along with, but Sasuke. And on top of that they give me some lazy Cyclops for a teacher. Exactly how am I supposed to become Hokage if I don't have an awesome teacher?!" Naruto complained aloud. "_Well at least I've got Sakura on my team." _He thought happily.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Sakura you want to go get some ramen with me?" "Hell No you idiot!" __**PUNCH!**_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"_Why did she do that all I asked was if she wanted some ramen" _He thought rubbing his head_. "Well whatever, I'm going to get some ramen anyway." _And with that it was off to Ichiraku_._

As Naruto walked the streets heading to his favorite restaurant, he noticed the usual glares people had given him all his life. "_At least now I know why they look at me like that". _He thought to himself sadly_. "I guess it makes sense. The Nine Tailed Fox caused so much destruction people would feel angry at it, even years after it was gone._"As he came upon Ichiraku he had another look around, he noticed that the glares had lessened in number. A majority still gave him glares but it wasn't as many as before. _"Wow, I thought I would have to become Hokage before anyone would stop glaring at me."_ He thought surprised. _"Maybe I will be accepted before I become Hokage."_ He thought. He stopped outside Ichiraku for one last look around. _"That's probably pushing my luck though."_ He thought before walking in.

Hey Ayame, I'll have the Miso Ramen! Naruto exclaimed as he walked in. "Sure thing Naruto, coming right up." Ayame happily replied. "Oh sir, here's your Ramen." "Ayame can you come back here for a second?" A voice asked from the Kitchen. "Coming dad, I'll be right back Naruto." Ayame said before disappearing into the kitchen. When Ayame was gone Naruto looked over to see the customer sitting right next to him was not eating his ramen but looking at him. Though this stare didn't have the usual malice behind it, it still freaked Naruto out. What?! Do I have something on my face? Naruto shouted at the visitor who was startled by the outburst. "What? Oh I'm sorry about that, it's just... _So short _….. Never mind. I'm sorry about that" the visitor replied. "So you are Naruto I take it. The figure said as he finally decided to eat his ramen out his ramen. "Yeah I am. Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village B…." "Believe it?" The stranger finished for Naruto. "Yeah… how did you know I was going to say that and for that matter how did you know who I was?" The stranger paused for a moment before replying. "As I've been walking around the village, I've been overhearing some villagers saying how blond haired, loud mouthed, orange wearing student, named Naruto just graduated from the Academy so I assumed he was you. The stranger stated calmly. _"Whew, close call there."_ The stranger thought relieved. "People are talking about me in a positive way? And who are they calling Loud Mouth?!" The stranger simply chuckled at Naruto's antics before Naruto asked another question. "Hey are you a ninja?" "Yep just got back from a really long mission and enjoying the best food in the Leaf Village good old Ichiraku." "Finally someone with some good taste!" Naruto yelled happily. "Hey does anybody out in the world make as good of Ramen as Ichiraku's?" "None that I ever tried." The stranger replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "Speaking of which"

"Here you go Naruto sorry about the hold up. Ayame said as she put Naruto's bowl down." "Been chatting with our other customer?" Yep, this guy's a ninja who's been out in the world and he says that this place still has the best ramen!" "Of course it does! I make it" called a voice from the back. "Ayame I need your help again." "For heaven's sake dad why don't you hire more help?." "Why would I hire more people when I have a charming beautiful daughter who can help me herself?" Ayame just sighed. "Sorry about this guys." "No problem." replied both the stranger and Naruto as Ayame returned to the back. Naruto immediately began devouring his ramen without a second thought while the stranger seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. Once Naruto was finished, he sat quietly with a sad look on his face. The stranger took notice of this.

"Odd I had heard that Naruto Uzumaki devoured at least a dozen bowls before being full. What's up?" Naruto hesitated before saying anything but decided that the stranger was a nice enough guy. "It's my team, I really don't like them. Well I mean I like one but she doesn't like me so…. Yeah." "Teams do take some time to get used to. I'll give you that." The stranger then paused as if contemplating an idea. "Hey Naruto, I think I can offer you some advice on how to work with your team." This fully grabbed Naruto's attention. "First I will need you to tell me about them." "Sasuke is silent bastard who likes to stare off into space and be quiet and cool and he acts all high and mighty because he has occasionally beat me and Sakura is the prettiest girl I know but every time I ask her out she punches me in the face and…" Whoa, slow it down Naruto" the stranger interrupted "Let's just start with their likes and dislikes shall we?" "Well Sasuke likes to stare off into space and not talk to anyone, and Sakura likes everything about Sasuke. "Okay what about their dislikes?" "Well neither of them seem to like me…other than that I really don't know what they like or dislike. The stranger nodded his head. "Okay since you don't seem to know much about them, I would suggest getting to know them." "How can I get to know them if neither of them give me the time of day?" asked Naruto. "Well in Sakura's I think the easiest way would be to stop asking her out on dates." When Naruto looked like he was about to object the stranger continued "I'm not saying you stop liking her, but it seems that from what you told me she is pretty much dead set on Sasuke at this point so continuously asking her out probably annoys her which results in her punching you. Try talking to her as a friend and she may change her tune. Naruto thought about this for a moment before replying. "I guess that makes sense but what about Sasuke?" "Well he sounds like a tougher nut to crack, but I would try to first understand why he acts like that. You do know what happened to his entire clan don't you?" Naruto nodded in silence. The Uchiha Clan Massacre had always been a tragic story around the Village so bringing up always put a downer on things. "He is the brother of the man who did the act; he probably seeks revenge and has shut himself off from the world resulting in your 'silent bastard'. Try to understand where he is coming from but with that said don't just let him treat you like dirt become a strong opponent of his and he will come to respect you." "Above all else though if you want to get along with them try to be their friend, it may take some time but they will come to see you as more than an annoyance."The stranger finished.

Naruto sat contemplating before asking something that had been bothering him. "Thanks for the advice, but how do you know so much about my team mates' personalities?" The stranger was again silent before continuing. "I had team mates who were just like yours Naruto, one who was a silent bastard and the other who was his fan girl whom I incidentally had a crush on as well. The advice I'm giving to you now is something I should have done when I first met them." "What happened to them?" Naruto asked. A sad look on the stranger's face was all he needed to see. "I'm sorry, I didn't think….." "No need to be sorry Naruto it's just….. I wish I had done what I am telling you to do now; I should have gotten to have known them better than I did at your age. It may have changed a lot of things…but enough about that. Let's get down to something important, who can eat more ramen." "Are you challenging me to a ramen eating contest? Naruto asked his voice having a competitive sound to it. "It's not really a contest seeing as how I'm going to win." replied the stranger equally as competitive. Okay guys, do you want anything else? Ayame said as she returned. I'll take ten Miso Ramen bowls." Both shouted simultaneously. Ayame just stood there for a moment before heading to the back muttering "Well dad's going to be happy." A few seconds later she returned with twenty bowls of ramen and the contest began.

By the time they were done, both had devoured about twenty five bowls of ramen each and it was nearing ten o'clock. "It looks like it's getting late and I bet that you have some sort of survival exercise tomorrow. And before you ask how I knew that, my sensei had my team do the exact same thing. By the way did he tell you not to eat breakfast tomorrow?" Naruto nodded. "Well if I were you I would eat it anyway. The worst thing you can do is throw up." Naruto nodded his head for what seemed like the millionth time before saying "Oh yeah the training exercise, I need to get some sleep! Thanks for the food Ayame and Teuchi." Before he walked out he talked to the stranger one last time. Hey thanks for the advice and for talking to me. It's nice to have someone other than Ayame to talk to about stuff. Oh I never got your name" The stranger froze for a minute before replying, "Uhhhhhh, My name is Arashi. And it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki." With that Naruto smiled and disappeared into the night.

"What does he mean it's nice to have someone besides me to talk to? I'm a great person to talk to!" Ayame cried as she came back from behind the counter. Don't take it personal Ayame he was probably just excited to have someone else talk to him. Teuchi stated as he also came out from behind the counter. "Why did were you called back there earlier if you don't mind me asking?" the stranger asked. "Dad here needed some help preparing the fifty bowls of ramen you guys devoured since he doesn't want to hire anyone else." Ayame replied. "How did you know we would eat about fifty bowls of ramen?" The stranger asked. "Call it a cook's intuition, Mr. Arashi, I figured Naruto himself would eat about twenty bowls himself and you eat about ten but I always like to make some spares just in case. Teuchi replied with a bit of pride in his voice. "Anyway thanks for talking to Naruto, he really enjoys interacting with people but most never give him the time of day." Ayame said sadly "It was no problem, I can relate to not having many people to talk to. It was sort of like talking to a younger version of me actually…_In more ways than one." _ Anyway thanks for the food, I would eat more but I've got some things to take care of. See you guys lat….." "Not so fast Mr. Arashi, you don't intend on leaving without paying for those fifty bowls of ramen do you?" Teuchi asked in a tone that implied that there would be problems if the answer was no. "Sure I've got plenty of mon….." as Arashi felt around in his pocket he realized that his wallet as well as its contents were missing with this in mind he began to worry. "Hold on its in one of these pockets." Arashi said in a slightly scared tone. He searched and searched but his wallet was gone. "Um can I just put it on my tab?" "NOOOOOOO!"

"You want me to what?!" "You are going to work for me until you pay off your bill and not before." "But I'm a ninja not a restaurant worker! What am I supposed to tell the Hokage?" "You can tell that you are tired after your long mission and request some time off. You can spend that time here paying off your debt working at the greatest restaurant in the Leaf Village." "But…" "Of course you don't have to work here; I can always just show you my trick with the boiler and a fork, your choice." Teuchi said in a too nice of a tone. Out of options Arashi sighed in defeat. "Maybe some time off would do me good." He thought to himself. "All right Mr. Teuchi I accept your offer." "There's a good lad!" Teuchi said in a delighted tone. "I will expect you here by ten o'clock tomorrow morning right after your meeting with the Hokage." Arashi just nodded his head and left the restaurant. "Dad when I said you need to hire more help I didn't mean it this way." Ayame said in an annoyed tone. "Honestly Ayame, I thought you would be happy to have another worker around especially one that you were staring at." "I was not! It's just you don't normally see someone with red hair in the Village that's all." Ayame said with a slight blush on her face. Teuchi simply chuckled at his daughter. As they were closing down Ichiraku for the night, Ayame realized something, "Hey dad, Naruto said that Arashi said this place was the best restaurant in the Village but I've never seen him eat here before." "Well he must have come during one of our busy days then, it can be hard to remember everyone's face during that time of day." Teuchi replied. "If you say so." Ayame replied.

It was nearing eleven o'clock and Arashi was beginning to wonder where he would be able to get some rest for the night. _"I guess I'll just sleep outside for tonight, I don't have any money for a hotel and I doubt someone is going to let me stay at their place."_ Arashi thought sadly. He eventually came to a roof and decided to just stay there for the night. As he looked up at all the stars, he was reminded of all the friends and comrades he had lost in a war that hadn't happened yet but with those thoughts of death came thoughts of hope. He had been given a chance to do everything right this time, to make sure that the monster that had won would not win again and with those thoughts he laid himself down to get some sleep. "I_ wonder if Kurama will be angry for giving younger me advice, oh I'm sure he will be okay with it."_

* * *

**Well here you go, I feel pretty darn good about this chapter myself so let me know what you guys think anyway. Next time, the first of many changes begin to take shape. See you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Applying some Advice

**Greetings! I have returned with chapter five. I must apologize for the long wait but a combination of writer's block, job work, school work, and a little bit of Infamous, has kept me from doing quicker updates. Since this combination is likely to continue for some time, I can't say when the next chapter will be out. Sorry. Oh and for future reference I will be calling older Naruto Arashi from now on when he is around people who don't know his actual Identity. I don't care if the name is overdone. **

**Demon talk/Second personality talk/Author talk/ Strong Emotion**

Normal talk

_**Demon thoughts**_

_Normal thoughts/flashback_

* * *

" **ARASHI?!"**_ "I panicked okay." _**"WELL YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO PANIC IF YOU HAD NOT GONE AGAINST MY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I SPECIFFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO LOOKING FOR YOURSELF!" **_"Hey it's not like I went out into the village to look for him. I just went into Ichiraku and he came in after me. __**" **_**"Well why didn't you just leave?"**_ "I had already ordered, and I certainly wasn't going to leave without it." _**"Well than why didn't you just stay quiet, eat, and then leave the restaurant. You didn't need to carry on a conversation with him or give him advice now did you?"** _"No but…look it was something that I needed to here when I was younger and I thought that If I could give him that advice, then he might become better friends Sasuke and Sakura then I ever was." Naruto said with a hint of regret. Kurama was quiet for a moment before continuing. _**"Naruto, I told you we shouldn't go around changing things….."** _"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" we COMPLETELY failed the first time and now we have a second chance, why SHOULDN'T we be changing things_?"

"Mr. Arashi?" the receptionist asked in a concerned tone to the figure who was staring off into space. "Huh? Oh right um sorry about that what is it?" "The Hokage will see you now." "Okay thanks." Arashi said as he walked out of the waiting area and into the Hokage's office. Inside he saw Hiruzen reading over a massive amount of papers with an annoyed expression. "What's up old man? You look like you're really annoyed" Hiruzen looked up to his visitor and activated a set of silencing barriers around his room. "Ah Naruto, or should I call you Arashi now?" he said with a humorous tone. "Exactly how do you know about that? Arashi asked in a surprised tone. "A Hokage knows everything that goes on in his Village….." "You used the ball didn't you?" Arashi was answered in the form of a face plant. "So what's with all the paper work old man?" Arashi asked interested. Picking his face off the floor Hiruzen replied "I've spent the last twelve hours going over every bit of notes that the 2nd Hokage had on time travel to figure out how we can make you being in the past work in our favor. "And?" "Nothing I am sorry Naruto but I don't know how you traveled back in time."

Naruto was a bit let down by this but he was never one to care about how things were done. "It's all right Old Man, It really doesn't matter how it happened, the point is that it did and now we can stop what happened from ever happening again." "Actually Naruto I been meaning to ask you something. Why are you including me in on your plans? I could tell when I met you that you were extremely powerful and I know from your younger self you like to do things on your own so why include me? What changed you?" Naruto was quiet for a moment before moving to the newly installed windows of the Office and as he looked down over the village he answered replied. "In one word Old Man. War." The atmosphere of the entire room shifted after that sentence. "Throughout most of my life I believed that I could take care of everyone if I could do everything on my own and up until the War I had been given almost no argument to the contrary, Hell there was actually a prophecy that I would be the one to save the world. Then the War began. At first I thought I could protect everyone and make sure no one got killed. I had gotten Kurama to help me and had and had gotten so much power because of it. I felt like I was going to be able to end the War myself. Then I met **THEM. **The **BASTARDS** who started the whole thing, the ones who formed the Akatsuki, the ones who attacked The Leaf Village with the Kurama. The ones who proved to me that I couldn't do everything on my own. **OBITO AND MADARA UCHIHA."**

Hiruzen was quite surprised that two people who were supposed to be dead and buried were the ones who caused so much destruction. But what really surprised him was the amount of hatred and rage rising from someone who he knew was not an easy person to anger. He had never sensed so much hatred for two people in his entire life. Even Sasuke's hatred for Itachi wasn't as strong as the feeling he was getting from Naruto right now. Feeling the need to let Naruto continue he remained silent. "They killed the entire army. Everyone I knew, everyone I had ever loved was killed in front of me. I was the only survivor and even when they turned on each other, I was powerless to stop them. I had been beaten so bad I was at the point that I couldn't do anything anymore. I couldn't feel pain I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, I couldn't breathe. I had failed my Village, the Army, my friends, and the World. All I could do was watch as the world around me was taken from me, never to return. " Naruto was silent for a while as he continued to look out over the Village. Hiruzen patiently waited for him to continue. Naruto moved away from the Window and looked straight at Hiruzen with tears in his eyes before continuing. "You see Old Man; I'm bringing you in on this because I can't do this on my own. I…I need help." Hiruzen was silent for a minute before getting up to put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto….. I hope you already know that I will do everything within my power to help you prevent that horrible outcome." Hiruzen said with a smile Naruto wiped the tears away from his face. "Thanks Old Man."

"Now Naruto, in order to change what happened, I need you to tell me all the important events you witnessed in your lifetime, don't try to be too descriptive just give me the essentials." "Okay Old Man but it's going to take a while." "I've cleared up my schedule for a few hours so take your time." Hiruzen said with a smile. Arashi took a deep breath before beginning. "The important things began to happen around the Chunin Exams I think."

* * *

**Meanwhile In the Training Grounds**

"All right, time for some survival training!" a young Naruto exclaimed as he walked to the training area. While he was focused physically, his mind kept going back to last night where he met Arashi. _"Man the guy was right with the whole eat breakfast thing, I would be feeling miserable right now if I hadn't. After this I'll see if I can find him again."_As he walked around he noticed his team mates engaging in what would become a common spectacle, Sakura asking Sasuke to go on a date and Sasuke either ignoring her or outright rejecting her which would result in Sasuke moving to a different spot. As he watched the scene unfold before him he remembered Arashi's advice. _"Well in Sakura's case stop asking her on dates…..Try talking to her as a friend." _"All right here goes nothing."

"Oh come on Sasuke, let's go somewhere after the exercise. I know a good restaurant in the Village we could go to." "…No…." "But Sasuke….." "I said no. Now leave me alone." After he said that, Sasuke got up and moved to another spot leaving Sakura alone. _"Why doesn't he like me? I'm not that ugly am I? Why?! "__**Why the Hell doesn't he like me?"**_As Sakura sat quietly moping about failing to woo Sasuke she failed to notice Naruto walk up to her. "Hey, good morning Sakura, I was wondering if you…." "Naruto do you need a reminder from yesterday?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone whilst cracking her knuckles. "Wait a second. I was just asking if you wanted something to eat." Naruto said in a frightened tone. Sakura was surprised by this. Normally anytime Naruto talked to her it was to go on a date so this was new. "Why would I want something to eat? Kakashi sensei told us not to eat." Relieved that he wasn't going to be hit Naruto continued "Technically it wasn't an order it was more of advice and you look kind of hungry so that's why I offered." "Well what exactly do you have?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave her some apples he had picked up on his way here. "I know it's not ramen but it should fill you up." Naruto said with a smile. "Okay what's the catch? You want me to go on a date with you?" Sakura asked in a suspicious tone. "I promise there is no catch. I just want to help out my team mate." Naruto said in an honest voice. Sakura seemed to accept this and began eating.

Naruto himself had already eaten so he just sat down next to her. After Sakura had finished her food she turned to Naruto. "I never thought I would say this but…thanks Naruto." Naruto simply smiled at her. "Anytime Sakura it's what team mates do. There is actually one catch though." Sakura simply sighed "I knew it. What do you want?" "If it's okay with you I would like us to be friends. We are going to be on a team from now on so I think we should all be friends." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura was once again caught off guard by Naruto. "You just want to be friends?" "Yep and I promise to stop asking you out if we become friends. Deal?" Naruto extended his hand to Sakura. Sakura thought for a moment. _"Naruto not asking me out anymore sounds too good to pass up. "__**Sure why not**__." _Once she finished that thought she extended her hand as well. "Okay Naruto deal we can be friends but only if you stop asking me out." Sakura said and then shook hands with Naruto. Naruto for his part had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen planted on his face. "Thanks Sakura. So what do you think about this whole survival training thing." "To be honest Naruto I don't have any idea what to expect. I mean I'm sure Sasuke has already figured it out…" "Well did you ask him?" "Well….no but….." "Well then let's get him over here and ask him. Did he eat anything this morning?" "Naruto I don't think that's such a good idea and why are you asking me if he ate anything this morning?" "Oh you don't follow him around anymore?" Naruto regretted that statement as soon as he said it. "Naruto you have three seconds to apologize for saying that." "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." "Good." Sakura said with a smile. "He didn't eat anything for breakfast by the way." Naruto was relieved he avoided a beating and now he had confirmation that Sasuke hadn't eaten breakfast. _"Now to Get Sasuke over here."_ "Hey Sakura do you think I can get Sasuke over to you?" "Huh?"

As the last Uchiha in the Leaf Village, Sasuke has trained himself to expect almost anything imaginable. From seeing Itachi return to witnessing the 4th Hokage to return to life nothing was ever going to surprise Sasuke. At least that is what he thought. However when he turned over to see what Naruto was doing, he couldn't help but be shocked when he saw Sakura and Naruto carrying on a normal conversation with each other that wasn't composed of either Naruto being hit or asking for a date. After witnessing so many beatings of Naruto by Sakura, he was under the impression that she hated the blonde, apparently he was wrong. While he was surprised he was by no means interested in their conversation. He was getting ready to go back to ignoring them until he heard Naruto yell at him. "Hey Jackass, You want some food?" "_Great job Naruto very friendly."_Naruto thought to himself as he finished saying that. When Sasuke didn't reply he tried again._ "Now remember Naruto. Friendly" _"Hey Sasuke, I've got some food over here if you want some."Once he was ignored again, Naruto started to get annoyed. "Asshole I'm offering to give you some food here so some sort of reply would be nice." Only silence was the reply. "That tears it." Naruto said aloud. "Sakura I will be right back stay right here." Naruto got up and did the hand sign for what would become his signature jutsu.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **

A dozen Naruto clones appeared around him and they all looked ready to fight. "Okay guys our goal is to get Sasuke to where Sakura is sitting. Let's roll." Sasuke for his part looked like he was doing a rather fine job of blocking out Naruto until he heard him shout a jutsu. He turned around to discover not one but twelve Naruto's staring at him looking really annoyed. Seeing this as an opportunity to spar, he readied himself for a fight. "Oh so now you notice us. Too little too late Sasuke." All twelve of the Naruto's said before charging right at Sasuke. Sasuke charged at the clones and the fight began. Sasuke dashed forward into a group of three clones and with a couple of punches were quickly taken out. Sasuke was surprised to find that these were solid clones and not the ones they learned about in the academy, but he quickly quelled his surprise and continued to fight them. Two clones launched themselves over Sasuke and once they were behind him charged at his back. "I'll show you to ignore me!" Both shouted and threw two punches at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly blocked these and did a back flip of his own land a few feet away from the clone duo. Three more clones came charging at him with a barrage of kicks and punches but Sasuke easily evaded them, before he could launch his counter attack however, two more clones came at him from the sides. He dodged their attacks although they were a bit closer this time and managed to land a few punches on them resulting in their disappearance. The three clones from before charged at him again and further pushed him back but this time Sasuke countered and managed to take them out with a barrage of kicks and punches of his own. "That's half of them." He thought to himself. As he prepared for the next wave, he looked around and realized that the clones were standing a couple yards back from him. "Well Dead Last are you going to attack?" He asked. His response came in the form of all the clones dispelling themselves.

"See, I told you I could get him over here." came from behind Sasuke. As he turned around he found himself front of Sakura and Naruto who was holding out an apple. "Look, If anything makes a guy hungry it's a spar so I'll make you a deal, If you say you're not hungry and don't want any food I will leave you alone until Kakashi sensei gets here. But If you are hungry and you take the apple, you have to sit here with us until he gets here. So for the third time, do you want some food?" Naruto said as he looked directly at Sasuke with a serious expression. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds debating with himself on whether or not to take the apple once his mind was made up he spoke. "Naruto, I don't….." "Grrruuhhhh" a strange sound emerged from Sasuke's Stomach and then disappeared. There was a long silence before among the teammates with Sakura blushing and Naruto barely containing his laughter before Sasuke frustratingly yelled "Give it here."

As Sasuke sat down next to Sakura to enjoy his apple, Naruto broke out laughing. "Hahahahaahh! You're acting all cool and then Grrhhh. Hahahahahahah!" Even Sakura couldn't contain the small smile she had on her face. Sasuke just did his best to ignore the laughter and eat his apple. "Hey c'mon Sasuke, there really isn't a need to keep ignoring us. We are going to be on a team. Whether we like it or not." After swallowing a bite of his apple Sasuke replied. "Exactly why do I need to quit ignoring you? Just because we are on a team now doesn't mean we have to be friends." "No. But It does make things like missions easier" Naruto replied. "Look I'm not saying we need to be a family but we need to get to know each other better than we did yesterday. For example Sasuke you didn't tell us any of your hobbies." "I train I don't have hobbies." "Okay how about likes?" "I like being alone and training." "Dislikes?" Sasuke just pointed at Naruto. "Okay now that's just hurtful."Sakura who had been quite up to this point figured now would be a good time to answer a question she had since yesterday. "Hey Sasuke." Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to her. "Yesterday you mentioned that you wanted to destroy someone I was wondering who…" Sakura stopped when she noticed Sasuke. Sasuke quickly became very angry at the thought of his brother and had gotten a murderous look in his eyes. Naruto thought back to his conversation with Arashi. _"He is the brother of the man who did the act; he probably seeks revenge and has shut himself off from the world…Try to understand where he is coming from." _Naruto then spoke to Sakura. "The man he wants to kill is his brother, Itachi, the man who killed his and Sasuke's entire clan." "Oh." Sakura replied in a saddened tone. "Sorry for bringing it up Sasuke." She said to Sasuke who remained quiet.

Just then Naruto got an Idea. "Wait a second. That's it." Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to him. "That's how we'll get you to stop ignoring us. We'll help you kill Itachi." Both Sakura and Sasuke gave him the weirdest look he had ever seen before Sasuke replied. "Are you insane? That man will kill you! " "Hey I'm not saying that we should charge out into the world and find him now. All I'm saying is that when we are strong enough we will help you fight Itachi when you find him." Sasuke was silent for a while before asking "You would help me take down my brother, one of the most ruthless, and powerful ninja in the world just because we are teammates?" "No we would do it because we are friends." Sakura finished surprisingly for Naruto. Sasuke just stared at both of his team mates with an astonished face. "Honestly though how exactly are you going to beat Itachi If you can't even destroy all the clones of me?" Naruto said to lighten the mood. Sasuke took the bait. "You pulled your clones away from me because you knew I was beating them. How do you expect to fight Itachi if they can't beat me?" As the two boys started arguing, Sakura just sat there thinking. _"I wonder what caused Naruto to act like this. He seems so different from yesterday."_

* * *

**So how do you like that huh? My first attempt at an action scene. Heheheheheheh….it's terrible isn't it? Oh well, I hope I get better as I go along. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter though. It was a lot of fun. Anyway I would like to take this time to thank all of the people who have read, favorite, followed and reviewed my story. You guys are awesome. See you guys later. Next Time we get to see a slightly different version of the Bell Test and little bits of what Arashi Witnessed before going back in time. Could you maybe leave a review?**

**P.S If you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden Ending 29, I highly recommend it. It's awesome. The opening….. It's okay. It's like a less awesome version of the ending.**


End file.
